1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved coupler cover for preventing contaminants from contacting the outer end surface of a coupler. In particular, the improved coupler cover will prevent foreign contaminants from contacting the end surface of a female coupler located on the rear of agricultural vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, most agricultural and some industrial tractors are equipped with one or more pairs of hydraulic hookups, such as female couplers, which are attached to the rear of the vehicle. These hydraulic couplers are designed to provide attachment means which mate with male couplers attached to an implement's hydraulic hoses. During the process of changing implements, the hydraulic hoses have to be disconnected and connected by the operator. In the process of disconnecting the male coupler from the female coupler, a small amount of oil tends to be trapped between the two ends of the couplers. This oil adheres to the end surface of the female coupler and provides an adhesive means on which dust, dirt or other foreign matter can accumulate. When the operator hooks on another implement, the foreign contaminant is forced into the hydraulic lines and causes havoc with the associated hydraulic apparatus.
In the past, manufacturers have tried to prevent such contamination by installing covers or boots over the end surface of the female couplers. Some of these boots contained a single slit through which the male coupler was inserted so as to connect to the female coupler. These single slit boots were partially effective in preventing the influx of foreign matter into the hoses in the coupled position. The reason for this was that the single slit did not have the ability to seal up against the entire circumference of the male coupler. The opening therebetween thus allowed dust or dirt to again come in contact with the end surface of the female coupler. A second disadvantage of the single slit boots was that the boots tended to fracture and tear at the ends of the slits after repeated use. This physical failure rendered the boots ineffective and necessitated replacement.
Other prior art covers have tried to overcome the physical failure problem by using more than one slit or by using various types of soft, pliable material. Although the cracking problem was less severe, the major contamination problem still remained. Now an improved coupler cover has been invented which rectifies the deficiencies of the prior art coupler covers.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved coupler cover which will prevent foreign contaminants from contacting the end surface of a coupler. A more specific object of this invention is to provide an improved coupler cover which will protect the end surface of a female coupler.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coupler cover which will not tear or fracture as easily as conventional covers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a low cost, easy-to-manufacture coupler cover.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved coupler cover which provides a nearly complete seal when a male coupler is inserted through it.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the ensuing description.